Nestraff Garfula
Biography The First Nestraff Garfula was a male Ryn who became Senator of Frego shortly before the Second Jedi Civil War, and was quick to separate himself from the common conception of his people as being homeless thieves and gamblers. Previously, he had set forth plans to "reintegrate the Ryn People into Galactic Society as constructive and obedient citizens" after freeing many of the enslaved Ryn with his own private army and funds, but his plans were met with much opposition by his own people and it was then abandoned. He was to date the only Ryn to ever achieve Senator status, and the first and only Ryn, besides his wife, to ever take on a last name, yet another example of his attempts to be different from the rest of his species. Following Vendrel Hakar's resignation, Garfula was made Governor of Frego at age 47 years, and pledged to clean the planet of worst of the crime that plagued it for so many centuries, upsetting many crime families and disturbing many shadowy factions. The Shadow in the Force He was strict, disciplinarian, disliked the Jedi, and supported most of Supreme Chancellor Pax Revaram's actions because of this, though he admitted publicly while being interviewed following the horrific events of the Shadow in the Force that the Ranquell Peace Commission's actions were "an immense mistake with terrifying and unforeseeable consequences", and had campaigned for the RPC's dissolution and Revaram's resignation since. Three months after the Shadow in the Force, and Garfula had publicly declared it his goal to lend aide to all survivors of the planets affected by the catastrophe, forming the Mestred Tiim Foundation in order to send much-needed crates of supplies and credits to several communities since, though the foundation relies entirely on donations. Familial Matters Nestraff had a son, Dravo, who had previously refused to take on his father's last name and had shortly after the Crisis left his parents to roam the Galaxy like many of his fellow Ryn (Much to his father's embarassment and disappointment), while Nestraff's wife, Cirava Garfula, preferring to spend her days away from the public eye, still resided within her husband's private mansion on Cularin. Though the planet underwent much disaster due its strong connection with the Force several years prior, his wife was unharmed, much to her husband's relief. They sold their Cularin mansion shortly afterwards to a merchant, and Nestraff had Cirava move back to Coruscant with him, much to her distress. A Hutt in the Senate "My deepest and most sincere apologies to you, Pax Revaram. I see now just how much this Senate of fools lacks in the charisma and intelligence you showed while still in power, up until you made the mistake of smoking that accursed planet. I'll always despize you for your shortsightedness, but I should've been wise enough to know not to immediately campaign for your downfall and thrown you to the Akk dogs. For they've elected a Hutt to replace you, Revaram, and I never thought I would see the day." '''' -A private letter from Garfula to Revaram, shortly after Ushara's rise to power. Several years after Revaram's exile from politics, Garfula found himself regretting his support for the Rodian Supreme Chancellor's departure, and not just because he had a loathing for Hutts, whom he saw as nothing but fat, violent criminals. Previously, Commissioner Brand had Ushara the Hutt shamed and the Ryn wholeheartedly supported the Sullustan, seeing Spice as a vile and corrupting tool fit only for the dregs of the underworld and saying such. When the Hutt took power and Brand was found dead of an overdose, Senator Garfula took to opposing most of Ushara's decisions, though those supporting his views and arguments slowly began to dwindle as the Hutt only got stronger. Soon, his appartment on Coruscant was sold as well. Finally managing to come to an agreement, he and his wife, Cirava, who had once lived as a slave upon Hutt-controlled Jestin, moved to Frego, as far from the Hutt as they could while Garfula could still assume his senator duties. He has since employed guards to watch day and night over their Frego estate. When Frego's Governor, Vendrel Hakar, resigned a year later following accusations of piracy, Nestraff Garfula stepped forward and was elected to take Hakar's place. The Ryn became Governor of Frego at age 47. Appearance Nestraff Garfula, like most Ryn, was well known for his near-obsessive cleanliness, and took his species supposedly originating from military means very seriously. The middle-aged Ryn appeared publically only in trim self-designed uniforms of crimson-red, deep-blue, and ash-gray, and took great care in keeping his tail-fur, hair and mustache long and neat, not a hair out of place. He apparently had a liking for blasters as well, having personally financed many factories, companies and facilities working on producing and developing weaponry, and had a personal collection of custom-made blasters at home. Category:Ryn Category:Males Category:Senators Category:Frego Residents Category:Remnants Era